


Butterfly

by CrumblingAsh



Series: Fragile Things [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired the "Imagine Your OTP" prompt: "Imagine your OTP sleeping together in the same bed. Person A starts crying and screaming while having a nightmare. Person B wakes Person A up and comforts them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

* * *

Bruce jolts awake at the first desperate whine.

Darcy is twisted in their sheets, the slate-gray wrapped around her bare legs like vines as she writhes against the mattress. Her pale face is twisted in something akin to terror that she smashes into the pillows, violent shudders snaking down her body, arching against the bed as if trapped on it. He moves to soothe her, no stranger to nightmares, but before his hand can touch her skin, she’s crying out, voice anguished and pleading words that make his heart stop.

“Daddy, Daddy, no. Please. I’m sorry….. I’m sorry! ….Daddy, stop! I’m sorry Daddy, _please!_ ”

“ _Darcy_.”

He grabs for her in blinding pain, rougher than he means to but no less frantic, heedless as she struggles against him in renewed fear, shrieking “Daddy, please!” against his chest as he gathers her close.

“Darcy,” he pleads against her skin, because no. Not Darcy.“Shh, shh. He’s not here, sweetheart, he’s not here.” He rubs her arms, her back; she flinches and curls in. Oh, God. “You’re safe. I won’t let him hurt you again. You’re safe, baby, wake up. Wake up.”

Burrowing in closer, “Daddy” sticking to his neck with the strength of her tears, she doesn’t.


End file.
